Various medical procedures involving invasive medical devices require the physical manipulation of these tools for the successful completion of the procedure. These procedures require precision with regard to the correct placement and movement of these devices for (a) completing the procedure at hand in a timely fashion, (b) avoiding harm to the patient, and (c) limiting radiation exposure to the patient and operator. To assist medical practitioners, two-dimensional (“2D”) imaging technologies have been developed to provide practitioners with 2D views of their progress in real time. For example, fluoroscopy and ultrasound are imaging technologies that provide practitioners with guidance and orientation in 2D space. Some of these 2D imaging technologies additionally provide practitioners with 2D views of the invasive tools themselves on a graphical display.